Home
by Akira Jung
Summary: Rumah adalah tempat berpulang yang paling indah. Disambut dengan tawa canda dan harum masakan. NaruSasu.


Home

By Akira Jung

Main Pair : Naruto Uzumaki – Sasuke Uchiha

Warning : OOC/OC

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Tadaima."

Seorang lelaki berusia dipertengahan dua puluh tahun baru saja memasuki rumah kediaman Uzumaki. Lelaki bersurai pirang dengan tatanan rambut cepak itu sedang melepas sepatu dan menyimpannya di rak. Mata biru miliknya terlihat sayu dan lelah akibat misi dari sang Hokage Keenam atau mantan sensei-nya, Kakashi-sensei.

"Tou-chan!" teriakan seorang anak laki-laki memanggil pria itu. Uzumaki Naruto menoleh menatap sepasang iris hitam legam seperti warna rambut _seseorang_ , dengan dua buah guratan khas seperti dirinya di masing-masing pipi tembam milik anak itu.

"Ri-chan~! Tou-chan sudah pulang!" sang anak lelaki memanggil kembarannya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Seorang anak perempuan dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan anak laki-laki tadi, berjalan pelan menghampiri. Wajah yang dingin dan dibingkai surai pirang seperti Naruto serta mata biru indah yang lebih menggambarkan perasaannya dibanding raut mukanya, menatap Naruto dengan penuh rindu.

"Tadaima, Hikari-chan.. Hikaru-chan.." Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum khas kepada kedua anak kembarnya yang bernama Uchiha Hikaru –sang kakak– dan Uzumaki Hikari –sang adik–. Kedua kembar yang saling berlawanan itu berlari kearah Naruto dengan kencang.

"Tou-chan!" teriak keduanya dengan perasaan rindu yang membuncah. Maklum saja, sang ayah baru kembali dari misi selama satu minggu di Iwagakure.

"Tou-chan?" sebuah suara lain muncul dari pintu dorong pembatas ruang tengah dengan selasar masuk. Seorang anak laki-laki lain yang seperti duplikat Uzumaki Naruto namun dengan mata bulat berbinar khas anak kecil berumur dua tahun menatap ketiga Uzumaki lainnya, ah mungkin dua Uzumaki dan satu Uchiha.

"Boruto," Naruto tersenyum lembut, "tadaima."

"Okaeli Tou-chan~" sambut Boruto dan Uzumaki Boruto pun mengikuti kedua kakaknya berhambur kepelukan sang ayah.

"Tou-chan, gendong," pinta Boruto manja.

Hup.

"Gendong aku juga Tou-chan," pinta Hikari tak mau kalah.

Hup.

Naruto menggendong Boruto di lengan kirinya dan Hikari di lengan kanannya. Hikaru hanya bergelayut manja di kaki Naruto, anaknya yang satu ini memang sedikit menuruni sifat sang Ibu. Berbicara mengenai sang Ibu, Uzumaki senior ini menjadi sangat rindu dengan istrinya.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan sedang masak banyak makanan. Semuanya terlihat lezat, Tou-chan," kata Hikaru dengan sedikit air liur menetes di ujung bibirnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kepada anak keduanya. Ah, rasanya sangat rindu dengan masakan sang istrinya. Dengan ketiga anak yang bergelayut manja, Naruto berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan kemudian berbelok ke kanan menuju ruang makan yang bercampur dengan dapur. Seorang lelaki dewasa lain bersurai hitam sedang mengaduk dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kiri yang dibalut perban seperti dirinya bertolak pinggang. Sesekali lelaki itu berhenti mengaduk makanan yang sedang dimasaknya untuk mengecap atau menambahkan bumbu yang kurang.

"Menma, tolong siapkan alat makan ya," perintah pria tersebut kepada anak sulungnya yang berumur enam tahun.

"Oke, Kaa-chan," jawab seorang anak laki-laki dengan surai hitam seperti dirinya namun memiliki mata biru dan dua guratan di masing-masing pipinya yang merupakan turunan dari sang ayah. Uzumaki Menma berjalan menuju rak piring dan peralatan makan. Kemudian Ia mengeluarkan beberapa sumpit dan alat makan lainnya, lalu menatanya dengan rapi di meja makan.

Naruto yang menyaksikan sang _istri_ dan anak sulungnya tiba-tiba merasa tersentuh. Pulang dari misi yang lumayan berat selama satu minggu kemudian disambut oleh ketiga anaknya dan mencium bau harum masakan, membuat Naruto merasa benar-benar _pulang_.

Hikari dan Boruto turun dari gendongan sang ayah dan berlari menuju ruang keluarga, Hikaru pun mengikuti kedua adiknya. Naruto berjalan perlahan sambil menghilangkan aura cakranya dan mengampiri sang istri tercinta. Dipeluknya pinggang ramping istri yang sudah Ia nikahi sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Ah!"

"Tadaima, Sasuke," bisik Naruto ditelinga sang istri.

"Kau membuatku kaget, dobe!" ucap ketus Uzumaki –Uchiha– Sasuke, "okaeri," sambungnya dengan nada yang halus.

Melihat tingkah istrinya, Naruto mengecup pelan pipi putih yang halus dan sedikit berisi itu. "Aku rindu padamu, Sayang."

"Hn. Aku juga." Singkat dan padat. Sangat ciri khas Uchiha.

"Kau sedang memasak apa, hm?" tanya Naruto sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sasuke. Berusaha menghirup sedalam-dalamnya aroma mint dan manis yang dimiliki istrinya. Begitu memabukkan dan sangat merindukan.

"Kare daging. Kapan kau pulang?"

"Baru saja. Sebelum ke rumah aku mampir dahulu ke gedung Hokage untuk menyerahkan laporan kepada Kakashi-sensei." Naruto berusaha mencium leher jenjang menggoda Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "dan aku mendapat jatah libur." Disertai kecupan mesra.

Naruto membalik tubuh Sasuke dan menatap kedua mata indah istrinya. Mata kanan yang hitam dan mata kiri yang terdapat rinnengan.

"Naruto?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Satu ciuman mendarat dibibir Sasuke. Kecupan yang begitu hangat dan penuh rindu. Seminggu tidak melihat dan menyentuh keturunan terakhir Uchiha ini sungguh menyiksa.

Ciuman itu menjadi lebih bergairah. Keduanya mabuk didalam pelukan masing-masing, menyalurkan hasrat yang tertunda melalui bibir mereka. Lengan sasuke yang awalnya berada di dada bidang Naruto sudah berpindah letak untuk mengalungi leher sang calon Hokage. Merapatkan kedua tubuh sehingga tak terpisahkan. Lengan kanan Naruto memeluk pinggang ramping Sasuke, semakin mendekatkan tubuh keduanya.

"Nngh... Nar-naruto," desah Sasuke yang sangat meningkatkan nafsu sang seme.

"Kaa-chan, aku sudah menyusun rapi alat makannya. Kapan kita makan?" suara anak lelaki mengintrupsi ciuman panas dari pasangan suami- _istri_ itu. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto pelan dan Naruto pun refleks memundurkan tubuhnya. Semburat merah muda perlahan-lahan muncul di kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Wah~ Tou-chan sudah pulang ya." Anak pertama pasangan Uzumaki-Uchiha itu merjalan mendekati kedua orangtuanya.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti malam, Suke. Bersiaplah sayang."

"Usuratonkachi."

 **END / TBC(?)**

Comeback setelah sekian lama. Cerita ini dibuat sebagai penghibur dari 'kebahagiaan' penelitian tugas akhir. Cerita ini juga sudah mengendap sekian lama di laptop, sayang kalau gak di publish :D

Silahkan berikan kritik dan saran di kolom review yaa misal ada typo dimana-mana. Terimakasih Minna-san~


End file.
